Cross Marks
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Fright Night Theaters biggest fans, Ed 'Evil' Thompson and his girlfriend, Brenda Sawyer, get the gift of a lifetime from a vampire next door. Contains spoilers for the 1985 movie. CharleyxAmy, EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

The little TV in Charley Brewster's room played the popular yet dying off TV show that he and his best friend, Evil, enjoyed watching. Fright Night Theater with Peter Vincent. Charley was on his bed, on top of his girlfriend, Amy, trying to get her to go to the next level. "Charley! Peter Vincent's on!" said Amy trying to get Charley to stop.

Charley looked at his little TV. "Forget Peter Vincent," he purred kissing her neck.

"But you love him!" said Amy sitting up.

"But I love you more," purred Charley. He pretended to bite her neck like a vampire in Fright Night Theater. He pushed himself down on Amy.

They laid in bed, Amy had given up on not making out. Charley tried to move his hand into her pink blouse, but her hand jerked it out. He was determined to go to the next level. I mean, it's pretty sad when Evil was bragging about long, hard nights he spent with Brenda while all Charley could say was that he saw Amy in a robe.

"Stop it," warned Amy. Again, so close to the cup of her bra. Amy smacked his hand away and stood up. "Charley, I said stop it!"

Amy leaned her head against the wall, she was almost in tears. "Jesus, Amy," sighed Charley. "Give me a break!" Charley stood as well. "We've been going together for almost a year and all I hear is, Charley stop it! Evil and Brenda have been going out for seven months and I bet Evil never hears, Evil stop it!"

A tear rolled down Amy's cheek. Brenda was a bad girl. She wore a skin tight leather skirt on her first date with Evil. She wears bright red lipstick and rats her hair. Amy wears bubblegum lip gloss and ponytails.

She hated how Charley looked at Brenda, how he envied Evil's relationship with her. Charley sighed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too," sniffed Amy, embracing Charley. "I'm just scared, that's all." She pulled Charley into a kiss. "Let's get into bed."

"You mean it?" asked Charley.

Amy blushed. "I can be a bad girl, like Brenda," she said. Again, into a hard kiss, until something outside Charley's window caught his eye. Two men were carrying something. A coffin. Amy sat on Charley's bed, shirtless. usually, Charley would have been excited. Another level! But today, the coffin held his attention. "Charley...I'm ready."

"Amy, you're not gonna believe this," said Charley. "There are two guys in the yard carrying a coffin."

"That's not so hard to believe," said Amy. "Didn't Brenda order a coffin and have sex with Evil in it?"

Charley shook his head. "She didn't order it, it was her dads," said Charley as Amy shuddered. "But these guys aren't Evil or Brenda."

"Sure," said Amy. "They're on the moors, right?"

"Amy, I'm serious," hissed Charley.

"So am I," said Amy. "Do you want to make love tonight or not?"

"Amy, quick, come here. You gotta see this!" said Charley, unaware that Amy was getting dressed and ready to storm out of his room. She slammed the door and Charley ran after her. "Maybe it wasn't a coffin, but I saw two guys carrying something into that house!"

"I'm sure Brenda doesn't have these problems with Evil. I'm sure when she's lying there half naked in his bed, she has his whole attention!" sneered Amy. "With you, it's like first you want to make love and then you don't!"

"What's wrong?" asked Charley's mom who sat on the couch in the living room.

"Nothing mom," said Charley. She better not have heard their conversation. Charley felt a blush on his cheeks.

"Come here, you two," she said. Oh great! A sex talk! A condom and birth control talk! His mom was going to make this whole night worse! "Are you two having a lover's spat?"

Oh thank G-d! "No, mom, nothing like that," said Charley.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it," said Charley's mom. "The divorce rate is 76% higher for couples who don't argue before marriage."

"We're in high school!" squeaked Charley looking out the window.

"Never hurts to plan ahead," said Charley's mom. "Amy, will you remind your mother we're playing poker at her house this weekend?"

"Yes, Mrs. Brewster," said Amy. "Good night Charley."

"Yeah, good night," said Charley, not leaving the window.

Amy choked back some tears. "Good night, Mrs. Brewster," said Amy.

"Good night," said Charley's mom. "Thanks for helping Charley with his homework."

"Anytime," said Amy. "See you tomorrow, Charley?"

Charley continued to gawk out the window. Ignoring Amy and his mother. Amy felt tears well up and she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. "Charley, that wasn't very nice not walking Amy to the front door," scolded Charley's mom.

"There are people next door," said Charley.

"I guess the new owner is moving in," said Charley's mom.

"What new owner?"

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Charley's mom. She shrugged. "Bob Hopkins said he finally got rid of the place."

"Who'd he sell it to?"

"Some fella who fixes up houses," said Charley's mom. "Supposed to be very attractive. I just hope he knows what he's getting into with this house."

The TV rambled about a murdered body of a young high school student found behind the railroad yards. Charley drowned out the TV and focused on next door.

"Brenda?" asked Mr. Smith, the trig teacher at school. The bell had rang and he called up Brenda. Great. What did she do now? "I'm sorry about your brother murder."

Brenda bit who bright red bottom lip and nodded away some tears as Ed embraced her. The young high school boy was Brenda's little brother, Robert. "Thank you, Mr. Smith," spoke Brenda as Ed led her out of the classroom.

"You take care of her Thompson!" called Mr. Smith to Ed.

Ed looked back and nodded before running into Charley. "That bastard!" yelled Charley. "Why didn't he tell us he was gonna spring a pop quiz?"

"That's the point to a pop quiz, Brewster, to surprise you," said Ed laughing. Charley flunked the quiz horribly.

"Gee thanks, teach!" snarled Charley. Charley heard Amy say hi to Brenda. A sorry for the loss of her little brother. "Hey, Amy!"

Amy shoved Charley aside and kept walking. "Holy shit, the hell did ya do to her, Brewster?" asked Brenda sticking a lollipop into her mouth.

"She probably finally found out what Brewster's really like!" cackled Ed.

"Buzz off, Evil!" snarled Charley.

"Oh. Call me anything you want," said Ed. "You're the one failing trig, not me!"

Brenda giggled and Charley looked at her. "And stop with the blowpops!"

"It's a tootsie roll," said Brenda shaking the sucker at Charley.

"We all know why you eat those!" cried Charley. "Practicing swallowing Evil's pencil dick!"

Brenda narrowed her eyes at Charley and kicked him with her booted foot in the face. Charley's face turned red and he got all huffy. The two watched as he stormed off down the hall. Ed placed an arm around Brenda. "Poor fool, he needs to get laid," sighed Ed.

Charley pulled up to his house after school and got out of his car. A tall woman in a brown skirt got out from a taxi. She smiled at Charley. "Hi, I'm Velma Sawyer," she smiled the woman to Charley. It was Brenda's older sister. "Is this 99 Oak?"

"That's next door," said Charley. Charley went inside his house to see his mom cleaning. "Have you seen the new guy next door?"

"No, but I hear he's got a live-in carpenter," said Charley's mom. "With my luck, he's probably gay."

"I don't think so," said Charley.

"Why? What do you know that I don't?" asked Charley's mom who stopped cleaning.

"Oh, nothing," said Charley. "I gotta go study!"

Charley had been studying for hours on end. Suddenly, from next door, he heard a woman screaming. "Velma!" cried Charley.


	2. Caught Red Handed

Amy walked into the diner where Charley asked to meet her at. "I'm really sorry about the other night," said Charley.

"It was my fault, not yours," said Amy.

"It was?" asked Charley. Amy nodded. "Look, Amy, I love you. I never wanna fight with you again."

"I'm so glad we're getting this straightened out," said Amy. "I've been mis-"

"VELMA!" screamed Brenda. Everyone looked at the TV in the corner. Brenda was on her knees sobbing, Evil was kneeled next to her, rubbing her back.

The TV was rambling away about the murder of Velma Sawyer. "Poor Brenda!" cried Amy who rushed over to her and Evil. Charley followed.

Evil stood up to talk to Charley. "Know what I heard on the police band?" asked Ed.

"What?" asked Charley.

Ed started to giggle. "Both of 'em, Robert and Velma, had their heads chopped off!"

"Eddy, that's only cool in Faces of Death!" wailed Brenda. "These were your future brother and sister in law!"

"Yeah, Ed!" said Amy smacking his arm. "What does she mean about them being your in laws?"

"I gave her an engagement ring, okay? After high school, we're getting married," hissed Ed.

"I'd die if Charley gave me even a promise ring!" giggled Amy. She rubbed Brenda's back. "You lucky girl. Ed will take great care of you."

"Evil, are you nuts? I'd never ever propose to a girl until I'm at least 30!" said Charley. Amy got steamed, grabbed a burger from a nearby table and smashed it in his face.

Ed started to cackle and even Brenda was giggling between sobs. "Oh, you're so cool, Brewster!" cackled Ed. "I can't stand it!"

After school the next day, Charley went over to the house. No one seemed home so he figured he could check out the basement without being caught. He lifted the doors up until a shrill voice yelled at him. "Hey, kid!" Charley dropped the doors. It was the live in. "What are you doin'?"

"Nothing," said Charley.

"Well, just make sure that it stays that way," said the live in. The live in watched Charley run back to his house.

That night, Charley sat in a chair facing the window that faced the house. He had snacks around him and a blanket to keep him warm. Amy wasn't talking to him, so she wasn't there and Evil was to busy getting laid so he wasn't there either.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. He woke up to see a woman in the house, she was taking her shirt off. The new neighbor wrapped his arms around her. He took her white bra off and started to kiss her neck.

He then rolled his head back and from his mouth, two fangs were visible. He bit into her neck. As he bit, he looked right at Charley. Charley ran for his mom. "Mom, get up! I can't believe what's happening next door!"

His mom awoke, startled. "What?"

"He has fangs!" cried Charley. "The guy who bought the house has fangs!"

"Fangs. That's lovely. I have to get up at 7:00 tomorrow," said his mom. His mom turned over and Charley bolted from her room. She sat up. "Fangs? Charley!"


	3. Brenda is Next!

Charley bolted from the house and hide in the bush divider. Peeking through the bushes, he saw the live in carrying out a body bag. He dumped it in the back of the jeep. Suddenly, from a second story window, a bat flew down towards the car. A blinding flash came and there stood the new neighbor.

Charley's mom came from the house. Jerry inched closer and closer to Charley's hiding spot. Jerry finally go to close for Charley jumped up and ran to his mother. Back inside, Charley's mom handed him a mug of hot chocolate. "This microwave never melts the marshmallows right," sighed Charley's mom. "Drink that."

"I don't need hot cocoa. I didn't have a nightmare," sneered Charley. Charley's mom checked his forehead. "They idid/i kill a girl over there!"

"How late did you stay up studying?" she asked him.

"Mom, I'm not sick!" demanded Charley. "The guy did have fangs. A bat did fly over my head and a second later he stepped out of the shadows. Don't you know what that means?"

"Wait, let me guess!" said Brenda at Evil's house. He had told them the same thing he had told his mom. "He's a vampire!"

"Right! Like in Bloodsucking Babes from Burbank!" cackled Evil.

Charley rolled his eyes. Brenda put her hand on Charley's hand. "Charley, how do you expect us to believe you live next door to a vampire?" asked Brenda.

Charley stood up. "You're the biggest horror geeks I know!" cried Charley. "I thought you guys would have offered some help!"

With that he stormed out of the room. Evil joined Brenda on the bed. "So your friend interrupts our love making session to ramble about vampires?" asked Brenda.

Evil pressed his lips to hers. His tongue asked for entrance into her mouth but she broke the kiss and kissed his chin and kissed his neck, making a moan escape his lips. His mouth met with her neck now and she rolled her head back. He nibbled at her neck. He pulled away and cackled. "I'm a vampire!"

She giggled but took off his shirt. "You can suck my blood but there's something else I'd like to suck," she said with a wink as she undid his zipper.

"A vampire! Haven't you listened to anything I've said?" asked Charley, now at Amy's house.

"Charley, is this some sort of trick, to get me back?" asked Amy batting her eyelashes.

"Forget it. I'm going to the police," said Charley getting up.

"You can't tell the police that. They'll lock you up," said Amy.

"All right, I won't tell them he's a vampire," said Charley. "But I sure am gonna tell them about the two women."

Charley stormed out of her house just like he did with his own house and Evil's house. Charley met up with a detective outside of his neighbor's house. "You're sure about this now?" asked the older man. They knocked on the door and the live in answered. "Mr. Dandrige?"

"No, I'm his roommate, Billy Cole," said the live in.

"Lieutenant Lennox, Homicide. Do you mind if we come in?" asked Lennox showing Billy his badge. Billy nodded and they entered. "This is quite a place you have here."

"Yeah, we're restoring it," said Billy.

"Where is Mr. Dandrige?" asked Lennox.

"He's away on business. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Billy.

"There was a murder last night. Charley thinks he saw the victim in this house," said Lennox.

"That's impossible. I was here with Jerry last night. There was nobody else here," said Billy.

"That's a lie!" said Charley. "I saw him carry her body out in a body bag!"

"What do you say to that?" asked Lennox.

"Kid's crazy. I did take some garbage out but they were filled with trash," said Billy. "We do have body bags, but there silly Halloween props. Jerry collects that stuff now. He's trying to impress a certain blond on this street."

Charley's breath caught in his throat. That certain blond on this street was Brenda! She was next! "Look, the bag I saw had a body in it, not trash!" cried Charley.

"You actually see the body Charley?" asked Lennox.

"Well, no, but-"

"Let me take you out back. I'll show you the bags I put in the garbage and I'll even let you see the Halloween props," said Billy to Lennox.

"I can prove he's lying!" cried Charley. "Look in the basement, instead."

"What's down there Charley?" asked Lennox.

"A coffin! That's what's down there! I saw them carry it in!" cried Charley. "Jerry's in it, sleeping the sleep of the dead!"

The two adults laughed. "What are you talking about?" asked Lennox.

"He's a vampire!" cried Charley. "And if we don't do something, they'll kill Brenda Sawyer-Thompson next!"

Billy was laughing. "I saw him last night! He had fangs and bit her neck!" cried Charley.

"For heaven's sake!" cried Lennox. He shoved Charley out of the house. Billy watched them leave from inside. Charley begged for Lennox to listen.

"If I ever catch your ass at the station again, I'm throwing it in jail forever!" huffed Lennox before driving away, leaving Charley helpless in the street.

Charley noticed by now, the sun was starting to sink. He had to warn Brenda and Evil! He got in his car and raced for Evil's house.


	4. Brenda's Protection

Brenda sat upon Evil's bed, her arms around Evil's body. Evil stood over her, his lips pressed hard against hers. His arms were wrapped around her thin body. Her arms started to take off his shirt and he chuckled against her lips. "Round two?"

"Oh yes, Evil," purred Brenda. Brenda was laid down on the bed by Evil as he got on top of her. To warm up, he started to gyrate his hips against hers.

"Say my name," purred Evil into Brenda's ear. With every thrust of Evil's hip he heard Brenda moan Evil, Evil, Evil.

"EVIL!"

Evil pulled away, that wasn't Brenda's voice. Brenda looked at him annoyed. Behind him, Charley stood, looking freaked out, from a mixture of seeing the two of them starting to make love and the news with Jerry. Evil sighed, he was just glad he didn't take his pants off just yet. "And to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

"The vampire knows I know about him or he will tonight!" rattled Charley. Brenda rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! He's after you next!"

Evil giggled and Brenda huffed. "What are you talking about?" giggled Evil, rubbing Brenda's back, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Remember that vampire next door to me? He's going to kill me if I don't protect myself!" yelled Charley. "And he'll turn Brenda if you don't protect her!"

Evil cracked up and Brenda did too. "What!" gasped Evil between laughs.

"He wants to mate with Brenda!" sneered Charley. "I haven't got time to explain!"

"That's the first time I heard mate. I always hear it as do her or fuck her or bang her or do the nasty, bumping uglies, the horizontal mambo," said Brenda giggling.

"Just tell me what to do to protect myself!" demanded Charley.

Evil pinched Charley's cheek. "Very funny, Brewster!" cooed Evil as he got up and sat in his chair.

"Evil, please! I'm not kidding!" cried Charley. "Tell me what to do!"

"Don't call me Evil anymore!" cried Evil.

"That's not what I heard Brenda saying before I came in," winked Charley. Brenda threw a pillow at him.

"Why should I help you anyway?" asked Evil.

"You wanna buy Brenda that new dress at the mall, right? And you're eight bucks short, I've got eight bucks. Help me and it's yours," said Charley. Brenda's eyes started to twinkle.

"Far be it from me to turn down a fool's money," said Evil, grabbing the money. He put the money near some of Brenda's horror action figures. "Where and when do you expect the vampire to attack?"

"In my bedroom, tonight," said Charley.

Evil grabbed a cross. "Start with this," he said. Charley went to grab it but Evil pulled away. "But, you must have total faith in it for it to work! The get some garlic! Links of the stuff you can wear around your neck and hang from your window. If he comes for you, that'll be the way!"

"Don't forget holy water," piped in Brenda.

"Oh, of course! There's holy water!" said Evil. "But you gotta get a priest to say a blessing over it first."

"That's it?" asked Charley.

"I'm afraid so," said Evil.

"But your best protection right now, Charles, is that a vampire cannot enter your house without being invited by the rightful owner!" cackled Brenda.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Charley.

"Positive," said Brenda.

"Thank you. Thank you," said Charley. "Be sure to protect Brenda."

"The only protecting I'm doing is this," said Evil holding up a wrapped condom.


	5. Babies and Vampires

Charley that night was up in his room, nailing his window shut. He was pretty proud of the job he was doing to keep himself from the vampire. His mother called to him from downstairs. "There's someone I'd like you to meet!" The young guy practically skipped down the stairs. His mother was standing by the sofa as Evil and Brenda sat on the sofa. He already met them, he cocked an eyebrow at his mother. "I'd like you to meet..."

She looked ay Brenda and she only shrugged. "We don't know yet," said Brenda. "We just found out."

Evil stood up and faced Charley. "Im going to be a father Brewster!"

He rolled his eyes, he knew this was going to happen to the two of them. Charley shuddered, in nine months time there'd be a little Evil running around. "Isn't this exciting!" giggled Mrs. Brewster.

The doorbell rang and Charley's mom was off to answer it. "How'd you two find out?" he asked Evil and Brenda as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"A pregnancy test, Brewster," sneered Brenda. "How else?"

"How did your dad, a good ol' Texas cop, react when he heard the news?" asked Charley, knowing it was a blood bath of sorts.

"He said I could live with cousin Ricky and Cane or live with Evil," said Brenda. "Hoyt isn't my real father and I want the baby to have it's real father."

"And how did your parents react?" asked Charley to Evil.

"My mom said I had to get a job after school that wasn't vampire hunting," shrugged Evil. "I got a job down at the bookstore."

"Too bad, I could have put you in business by killing the vampire next door," said Charley.

"There are no such thing as vampires!" cried Evil as Charley's mom came into the room again, this time with Jerry.

"Charley, Edward, Brenda, this is our next door neighbor, Jerry," smiled Mrs. Brewster.

Brenda leaned into Evil. "Jerry? What a terrible vampire name!" Evil and Brenda laughed and snorted.

"You'll have to excuse the two love birds," smiled Mrs. Brewster. "They just found out they were expecting!"

Jerry grabbed Brenda's hand and kissed it. "Congrats," he said with a smile. He straightened up. "Hello, Charley."

Evil and Brenda didn't see how Jerry could possibly be a vampire but Charley saw him as all evil. "What's he doing here?" growled Charley.

"I was hoping your mom and I could have some drinks," said Jerry.

"So, I invited him in," smiled Mrs. Brewster.

"You what!" cried Charley. He began to back up. "I gotta get back to my trig...oh, congrats Mr and mrs. Thompson!"

With that, Charley sped upstairs. Evil and Brenda looked at each other. He never addressed them as such. Jerry and Mrs. Brewster glanced at each other as well. A few hours later, Evil and Brenda left, as did Jerry. Charley watching them from his window, to make sure Jerry didn't try to bite Evil or Brenda.

With all her guests gone, Mrs. Brewster went to bed. Charley had fallen asleep in his chair doing his homework. Charley awoke by a door slamming shut. Sounded like it was coming from downstairs. He went downstairs, armed with Evil's cross. A picture frame had fallen near the backdoor.

Charley marched back upstairs, feeling downright silly. Charley went right to his window, not paying attention to the fact his closet opening and Jerry stepping out. Jerry walked right up Charley and stood behind him for a good seconds before he realized someone was behind him. Jerry grabbed him by the throat.


	6. Just Like Fright Night

Jerry threw Charley into his closet. The vampire stalked over to Charley and grabbed him by the throat, again. "Do you realize how much trouble you've caused me?" he asked Charley. Jerry moved back towards the window. "Spying on me, almost disturbing my sleep this afternoon, telling policemen about me! You deserve to die, boy. Of course, I could give you something I don't have. A choice. Forget about me, Charley. Forget about me and I'll forget about you."

The young boy had reached into his pants. "What do you say, Charley?" growled Jerry. He brought out Evil's cross. Jerry tightened his grip, making Charley drop the cross. "Fool." The vampire opened the window and stuck Charley out of the window.

Charley's arms thrashed about, knocking down a ripped picture of Amy. Ripped because he gave the other half, the half with Brenda to Evil. It fell and was impaled by the fence post down below. Charley grabbed a pencil and stabbed his neighbor's hand. Charley was dragged back in as Jerry grabbed his hand and began to howl with pain. "Charley?" asked his mom. "Charley, can you hear me?" Jerry left the boy's room. "My door is stuck!"

Next thing Charley knew, his mom got her door unstuck and was in his room. "What is going on?"

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare," said Charley.

"I had one last night! It was awful!" said his mother. "I was at this white sale and suddenly realized I was stark naked! Do you want a Valium?"

"I'm fine now," said Charley. "Honest."

"I do need my sleep," said his mom. "I start the night shift tomorrow. 3:00 in the morning. So bad for my complexion."

"Good night, Mom," said Charley as his mom went into her room. Charley flicked his TV on when his phone rang. It was much to late for Amy to call and Evil and Brenda were either fooling around or asleep. He gulped. It could be Jerry. He picked it up.

"I know you're there, Charley," said Jerry. "I can see you. What's the matter Charley? Scared? You started this Charley and I'm going to finish it. I just destroyed your car, Charley but that's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you tomorrow night."

With that, Jerry hung up the phone. It hit Charley. The only way to beat Jerry was Peter Vincent!

The next morning, Charley went to the TV station to meet Peter Vincent. "Mr. Vincent, could I talk to you for a minute?" asked the young boy as Peter came out from the station. "Please, Mr. Vincent. It's very, very important!"

"What do you want me to sign?" sighed Peter Vincent as they reached his car.

"Pardon me?" asked Charley.

"You do want my autograph, don't you?" asked Peter.

"No, sir, I was curious about what you said last night on TV about believing in vampires," said Charley.

"What about it?"

"Were you serious?"

"Oh, absolutely," said Peter. "Unfortunately, none of your generation seems to be."

"What do you mean?" asked Charley.

"I have just been fired because nobody wants to see vampire killers anymore or vampires either," sneered Peter. "Apparently all they want are demented madmen running around in ski masks hacking up young virgins!"

Peter had just explained Brenda to a T. When her and Evil would role play, they'd always role play Torso. Charley shivered. Why would someone want to have sex with a serial killer? "I believe in vampires!"

"That's nice," said Peter. "If only there had been more of you perhaps my ratings would've been higher."

"In fact, I have one living next door to me," said Charley. "Would you help me kill him?"

"Pardon me?" asked Peter.

"You know that murder a few days ago?" asked Charley. "The guy who lives next door to me did it and he's a vampire."

"If this is your idea of a joke, I am not amused," said Peter.

"Mr. Vincent, I am not joking!" cried Charley. "I am deadly serious! You have to believe me! I'm telling the truth! You just said you believed in vampires!"

"I lied," said Peter. He got into his car.

"The vampire tried to kill me last night and trashed my car when he didn't succeed!" cried Charley. "He's gonna be back tonight! If I don't get help he's gonna kill me!"

Evil and Brenda walked up to Charley's house as Amy pulled up in her car. "What are you doing here?" she asked the two soon to be parents.

"What about you?" asked Brenda. "You just dumped him."

"It's none of your business," said Amy hurrying to the front door.

"So you do like him!" smiled Evil.

The three of them burst into Charley's room which was covered in crosses, garlic and stakes. Charley sat on his bed carving a stake. "Wow," said Brenda.

"What's all this for?" asked Evil.

"Self-defense," said Charley. "Not that I think I'll need it. He'll be dead before nightfall."

"Who will be?" asked Amy.

"Dandrige," said Charley. "I'm waiting for the guy he lives with to leave, then I'm going to find his coffin and pound this through his heart."

"That's murder, Charley!" cried Amy.

"You can't murder a vampire, Amy!" cried Charley. "They're dead, remember?"

"What are we going to do?" asked Brenda to Evil. He shrugged. "This is just like Fright Night."

Charley put on the news to show them the newest murder. "Charley!" hissed Amy as Brenda began to tear up.

"Don't you think I'm fucking aware that another one of my brothers is dead!" cried Brenda as she ran downstairs.

Evil glared at Charley. "Good going, Brewster," he sneered as she went after her.

"Somebody has to stop the vampire," said Charley.

"It's going to be dangerous going into that house all alone," said Amy. "You'll need all the help you can get. Somebody like Peter Vincent, for instance?"

"I tried him already," said Charley.

"Let us try again, before you do anything. He can't say no to an expecting couple," said Amy.

"There's not enough time, Amy," said Charley.

"Well, what happens if you go into that house alone and he gets you?" asked Amy. "Who's gonna stop him then?"

"Yeah," said Evil who was in the doorway with Brenda. "Then he'll be able to suck his way through the entire town."

"Not that it would be much of a loss," said Brenda.

"Charley, it's gonna be dark soon," said Amy. "You don't want to go into that house then, do you?"

"No, you're right there," said Charley. "You guys can try Peter again."

"Great!" smiled Amy. "You promise you're not gonna do anything till you hear from us?"

Charley nodded as Evil and Brenda left his room. "You don't believe me, do you?" asked Charley to Amy.

"I love you, Charley," said Amy.

"Hey, Amy, come one!" called Evil and Amy left Charley's room.


	7. Peter Vincent's Greatness

Peter Vincent opened his door to see Amy, Evil and Brenda. "Mr. Vincent, could we talk to you for a moment?" asked Amy.

"I'm afraid now is not the best time," said Peter.

Brenda blocked the door with her boot. "Please, it's very important," said Brenda, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Evil leaned into Amy. "Those never fail!" he whispered.

Peter allowed them into his house. Decked out with vampire and zombie artifacts. Horror movie posters covered the walls. "This is what I want little Eddie's nursery to look like," smiled Evil as he kissed Brenda's stomach.

"What can I do for you?" asked Peter. "An autograph, perhaps? Perhaps an interview for your school newspaper?"

Brenda sighed. She had been taken at out of school already. "I'm afraid this is much more important," said Amy.

"Really?" asked Peter as Evil and Brenda jotted down notes for the nursery. "What could be more important than my autograph?"

"Saving a boy's life," said Brenda coming to Amy's side.

Peter nodded. "Perhaps you would care to explain," said Peter.

Evil joined his girlfriend and his friend's girl. "Remember a fruitcake kid named Charley Brewster?" asked Evil. "He said he saw you."

"The one who believes a vampire lives next door to him," said Amy.

"Oh, yes. You know, he is insane," said Peter. Amy's heart sank. If people saw Charley as in insane, how would people see her if they got back together? Evil just had a big grin on his face. "Oh, my dear...I do hope he's not a friend of yours."

"Yeah, she's got the hots for the creep!" cackled Evil.

"Yeah, well you have the hots for the school slut!" cried Amy. Brenda wasn't offended. It was purely a joke between the two girls. She was probably saying it now because Brenda didn't think a vampire was living next door.

"You take that back!" cried Evil. Amy smacked his arm. "Amy! I'm an expectant daddy! Go easy on me!"

"We need your help to stop him," said Amy. "He believes his next door neighbor is a vampire and he's planning to kill him."

"With a stake through the heart," chuckled Evil.

"Are you three serious?" asked Peter. They all nodded. "Oh, my dear. Your friend needs a psychiatrist not a vampire killer."

"Please, Mr. Vincent," said Brenda.

"I'm afraid not," said Peter. "You see, Hollywood beckons. I have just been offered a starring role in a major film! I have even had to quit Fright Night."

"I'll give you money," said Amy.

"How much?"

"I have a $500 savings bond."

"I'll think about it."

"Sir, in 6 months, I will have a baby and if there's a whack job running around, I won't want him or her to watch Fright Night," said Brenda, rubbing her belly. "This boy or girl won't know of your greatness."

Peter hung his head. "Fine. I'll take the 500," said Peter. "Now, how are we going to cure your little friend of this delusion?"

"I think Evil has a plan," said Amy.

"We all go next door to the neighbor and you perform some kind of vampire test on him to pronounce him human," said Evil.

"Like in Orgy of the Damned!" giggled Brenda.

"Yeah, where you looked in the mirror, the guy didn't have a reflection, so then you knew he was a vampire!" said Evil.

"Oh, yes," said Peter fondly. "That was one of my favorite roles."

Evil picked up the phone to call Jerry. "I see," hummed Jerry. "I'm always willing to help young people but I'm afraid crosses are out of the question."

"He's a reborn Christian," said Evil. "He thinks crosses would be sacrilegious."

"Ask him how he feels about holy water," said Peter.

"How about holy water?" asked Evil. "No, won't do either."

"Tell him it's ordinary tap water. All he has to do is sip it," said Peter.

"6:00 tomorrow?" said Jerry. "I'll be out until then." Jerry hung the phone up. "Seems we don't have to go out tonight after all. His friends are bringing him over here tomorrow night to prove to him I'm not a vampire.


	8. Meeting Jerry

"It's 6:10. He said he was gonna be here at 6:00!" cried Charley pacing back and forth on Jerry's lawn with Evil, Brenda and Amy watching him.

"He'd said he'd be here. He'll be here," said Amy trying to calm Charley.

"Here he comes!" cheers Brenda as Peter's car comes down the street. She opened the door for Peter.

"Oh thank you. Charley Brewster, I presume?" asked Peter. He shook Charley's hand. "Peter Vincent, vampire killer."

"I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this," said Charley.

Peter turned to Evil, Brenda and Amy. "Good evening," he said as Evil saluted him, Brenda bowed the best she could and Amy waved. "Now down to business. Where is the lair of this suspected creature of the night?"

"We're in front of it," said Evil.

"Shall we go in?" asked Peter.

Charley scrambled to stop Peter and Brenda face palmed. What was he doing? "Wait! Where's your stake and hammers?" cried Charley.

"I left them in my bag," said Peter.

"You're not going in there without them!" cried Charley.

"But he has to prove that he is a vampire before he kills him, fruitcake," scoffed Evil. Charley spat at him.

"I know he's a vampire!" cried Charley.

"He's the one who has to know," sneered Brenda.

"How are you going to do that!?"

Peter held up a tube of tap water. "This is holy water," he said. "If a drop touches him, he will blister."

"I've asked him to drink it," said Evil. "While we watch!"

"He agreed to my Eddie's request," giggled Brenda.

"But if I'm right and you prove he is a vampire, he'll kill us all!" said Charley.

"No, he won't, Charley," said Peter.

"Charley, he is here to protect you and us and plus, he is Peter Vincent," said Evil.

The door swung open. "Wont you all come in?" asked Jerry. They all walked inside and Jerry shook Peter's hand. "Mr. Vincent! I've seen all your films and I've found them very amusing."

"Oh, thank you," said Peter.

"And these three?" asked Jerry walking over to Amy, Evil and Brenda.

"That's Mr and Mrs. Ed Thompson. Not married yet, but will be. Her name is Brenda Sawyer," said Peter and Jerry's eyebrows wagged. She was even more mouth watering in person. "And that's Amy Peterson."

Jerry walked over to Brenda and he kissed her hand. "Charmed," he smirked, feeling Charley watching him. "Isn't that what vampires are supposed to do, Charley?"

"Some vampire, Brewster!" cackled Evil.

Amy grabbed Brenda's hand. "Jerry's handsome!"

"But he's missing that sexy factor that Eddie has," said Brenda.


	9. He Loves Babies

Jerry walked to the living room and welcomed everyone to it. "Please excuse the mess, I haven't finished unpacking," the 'vampire' said.

Charley didn't take the invitation to the living room, like Evil and Brenda. "Where do you keep your coffin? Or do you have more than one?" asked the boy as his friend chuckled at his question.

Peter was taken aback. "Charley!" the vampire hunter scolded.

"It's all right, Mr. Vincent," said the host, not taking his eyes off of Brenda. He strolled around to the other sofa, as if to not disturb the cuddling couple. "I'm quite used to it by now. As you may or may not know, Charley brought the police over a few days ago."

"Brewster, you didn't!" gasped Brenda, looking up from the couch.

"Damn right I did. Only they didn't believe any more than any of you," said Charley. "But you'll believe me soon enough. Give him the holy water!"

"Charley, there's no reason to be rude about this," said Amy.

"It's perfectly all right, Amy," said Jerry. He got off of the sofa. "Where is it?" Peter gave him a small bottle of water. "And are you sure that this holy water?"

Peter nodded. "Positive,' the vampire hunter said. "I saw Father Williams bless it myself."

"Get ready to run. I'll protect you," said Charley to Amy. "Evil, Brenda, you might want to go now. Not sure if pregnancy slows someone down or not."

Jerry took out the cork. "Bottoms up," he smirked and down the bottle.

"Well, now, Charley, you saw that," said Peter to a rather shocked Charley. "Are you convinced now that Mr. Dandrige is not a vampire?"

"It can't be," breathed Charley.

"Brewster, you saw it!" cried Evil. "No vampire can drink blessed water!"

"Then it wasn't blessed, Evil!" cried Charley.

"Are you call Peter Vincent a liar, Charley?" asked Brenda crossing her arms.

"If he's not a vampire, have him touch this," said Charley holding out Evil's cross.

Jerry backed away but Amy snatched the cross away. "You've made a fool of yourself once!" she scolded. "There's no reason to compound error!"

"You've already caused your friends quite enough pain," said Jerry. "You wouldn't want to cause them any more, would you?"

Charley knew what he meant by that. He breathed again. "No, of course not."

"Then you're finally convinced I'm not a vampire either?" asked Jerry. "Right?" Charley nodded sadly. "Well, I'm glad that's settled." Jerry pranced over to Peter and hung his arm around him like they were old friends. "I cant tell you how much I appreciate this, Mr. Vincent. You've been a great help."

"Glad to be of service!" smiled Peter.

Amy, Evil and Brenda came into the foyer as well. "It's very nice meeting the both of you, Feel free to drop by anytime," smiled Jerry. "I specially love babies."


	10. Hickey

Peter grabbed his compact, to make sure his hair was in place before returning home. The mirror flashed behind him, showing Charley, Amy, Brenda and Evil. They were all saying their goodbyes to Jerry. Who didn't appear in the mirror! "Maybe the girlfriends could go shopping for the baby while the guys sit back and watch horror movies and the occult," said Jerry to Ed.

The vampire hunter dropped his compact and it shattered upon the ground, grabbing the group's attention. "Something wrong, Mr. Vincent?" asked Jerry.

"It was just my clumsiness," lied Peter, laughing away the fear on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Jerry.

"Oh, I'm positive!" said Peter. "We have been taking up much too much of your time." Peter pushed the four kids out the door. "Thank you so much, now come alone, everybody."

Once the door was shut behind them, Peter took off running for his car. "What's wrong with you?" asked Charley.

"Nothing!" lied an obviously freaked out Peter getting into his car.

"Then why are you shaking?" asked Evil.

"I'm not shaking!"

"Did you see something that made you think that Jerry is a vampire?" asked Amy.

"Of course not!"

"Mr. Vincent, then why are you freaked out?" asked Brenda, crossing her arms. "I can smell fear and you reek of fear. You have to tell us."

"He didn't cast a reflection in my mirror!" cried Peter. "Satisfied now, Mrs. Thompson?"

"Shit!" yelled Charley. He turned around to see Evil and Brenda walking away. "Where you goin', pencil dick?"

Evil and Brenda turned around. Evil looked down and laughed. "I am not even gonna dignify that insult with a retort," sighed Brenda.

"We're going home," said Evil.

"No way!" demanded Charley. "We walk Amy home first!"

"Looks just like her, doesn't she?" mused Jerry as he watched the four walk to Amy's house.

The four walked near an alleyway and Evil and Brenda veered towards it. "Let's cut through here," said Brenda.

"No way!" hissed Charley. "We want people and lights. The more, the better."

"Listen, Brewster, vampires don't exist," said Evil. "Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"What if you're wrong, Evil?" asked Charley. "What if Dandrige is a vampire and he thinks you know it? Would you walk down an alley then?"

"Oh, fuck you, Brewster," said Brenda, grabbing Evil's arm. Charley and Amy watched as they walked down the alley.

Charley tried to grab for them. "Evil, Brenda, just stick with us, all right?"

"Forget it! You may be chicken shit, but we're not!" leered Evil.

"What'll we do?" asked Amy as Evil and Brenda walked on.

"Let them go," said Charley. "No vampire's gonna want him anyway. Probably give him blood poisoning."

"What about Brenda?" asked Amy.

"Evil would cut his own dick off for her," said Charley. "Not worried about her as long as she's with Evil."

Suddenly, Amy and Charley heard Brenda and Evil scream together. They took off down the alley and saw Brenda standing there, looking freaked out and Evil sitting on the ground, holding his neck. "Jesus! I warned him!" cried Charley.

"He got him, Charley! He bit my Eddie baby!" cried Brenda.

"You know what you're gonna have to do now, don't you? Brenda won't do it," said Evil. "Kill me. Kill me, Charley...before I turn into a vampire...and give you a hickey!"

Evil and Brenda began to laugh, hard. "You asshole!" screamed Charley.

"You really believed him, you poor dope!" laughed Brenda.

"You'll get yours someday," sneered Charley.

"Oh, yeah? When? When I'm bit by a vampire?" asked Evil. "There are no such things as vampires, fruitcake!"


	11. Turned

Evil and Brenda made their way down the alley. Brenda grabbed Evil's arm. "I think we're being followed," she gulped.

He turned around. "Charley? Amy? Is that you?" he called out. "It's not working. We're not scared."

Jerry came out from the shadows and began to walk towards them. "Why the fuck is he here?" hissed Brenda to Evil. "What if Brewster is right!?"

"There's no such thing as vampires, baby," said Evil. Jerry smiled, showing his fangs. "We may want to run!"

Evil turned to run and saw Brenda was already running. Evil ended up face planting into some garbage as Jerry closed in. Brenda was too far away to hear him let alone help. He got up and ran after Brenda and the two of them came to a dead end.

"I'm so scared baby," whimpered Brenda, looking into Evil's eyes.

Evil grabbed her hands. "I promise, I'll get you and the baby out of here, no harm done to either of you," said Evil, kissing Brenda. "Call it my first duty as a father."

"How touching," said Jerry. "Too bad it'll be your last duty as daddy."

"Stay away!" cried Brenda.

"Hey, hey, I won't let harm come upon you, Edward or the baby. You're too cute. The Thompson's," mused Jerry. "Neither of you have to be afraid of me. I know what it's like-"

"You know what it's like being 15 and pregnant?" asked Brenda. "I doubt that."

"I'm sure you're picked on and Evil too. No one sees you'll make great parents. All they see are a couple of horny teenagers. Only they won't pick on you anymore or beat you up," said Jerry. "All you have to do Edward, is take my hand."

Jerry extended his hand out for Evil. He grabbed Jerry's hand and looked at Brenda. "I'm sorry baby, but I don't want Eddie living in a world of shame because he came from teen parents," whispered Evil as he kissed Brenda and rubbed her stomach, for the first time, feeling the baby kick on his hand.

The pride he was supposed to feel turned to sorrow, but he kept reminding himself that he was doing it for the baby. Brenda watched as Jerry sank his fangs into Evil's neck, hearing him let out a pained scream.

Evil turned to Brenda, his canines turning into sharp fangs. He grabbed her hands. "I can't live any kind of life without you," he said kissing her ear lobe and down onto her neck. His warm breath made her melt and the baby began to kick. He sunk his fangs into her neck. She let out a scream, a scream which Charley and Amy heard.

"There, another scream!" said Charley. "What is that?"

"That was Brenda that time, her and Evil are probably just messing around again," said Amy. "Cut it out, Evil! It's not funny!"

"Amy, what if Evil and Brenda are really in trouble?" asked Charley.

"You're not gonna let them sucker you in again, are you?" asked Amy.

Charley glanced behind them and saw Evil and Brenda. Brenda turned into a demonic looking bat as Evil ran towards them.


	12. Cross Marks

Charley and Amy ran down the block. Evil, Brenda who was now human and Jerry came after them. Not running, not chasing, strolling along. Evil blocked them, forcing them into a delivery port. The back door of the club that delivery port was connected too, Brenda came out of.

Amy and Charley crawled through the window of the club's kitchen. A chef chased them out of the kitchen with a knife. Swishing the weapon at them. "Hey! You can't come in here!"

They ran through the club looking for a payphone. They needed to contact Peter Vincent ASAP. Jerry was after them and had turned Evil and Brenda into vampires. "Who are you calling?" asked Amy once they found a payphone.

Back at Peter's apartment, Evil and Brenda were knocking on the door. Pounding. "Let us in!" cried Brenda. The response was a meek: who is it and she sighed.

"It's us, the Thompson's!" said Evil. Again, a meek: what do you want. Brenda sighed again. Evil's voice turned shrill. "There's a vampire out here!"

"Let us in, Mr. Vincent!" cried Brenda. The door was flung open and the two were dragged into the apartment by the old man.

"What are we gonna do?" gulped Peter pressing his back to the locked door. His heart was pounding.

Evil shook his head. "What are _you_ gonna do?" asked Evil. He pulled his jacket's collar down to show Peter his bite. Brenda shook her head back to show Peter hers. "Not us!"

Brenda leaped a few inches towards Peter and the old man screamed. Evil threw himself into a fit of laughter. "I used to admire you, you know that?" asked Brenda. "But, of course...that was before...I found out what a fake you were!"

Evil jumped onto his back, trying to bite him, doing Jerry's bidding. Peter threw him off and pressed a cross to Brenda's stomach. Her back arched and her fangs bulged out as she screamed. He crossed a major line with Evil, he grabbed Peter and threw him against the bookcase, which fell on the old man. Brenda lifted her shirt to see a cross mark burned into her stomach, she could feel the baby kicking wildly.

"What have to done to her!?" growled Ed. He closed in on Peter who held him off with the cross. "The master will kill you for this!"

"Not fast! Slowly. Oh, so slowly!" cried out Brenda as she backed up towards the window, water streaming down her legs. Evil launched himself and his laboring wife out of the window. Peter could still hear Brenda screaming: "The baby, Evil! It's coming!"

What had Peter done?

Charley slammed the phone back onto the carrier. "He doesn't believe me!" he hissed.

"I'm scared, Charley. I'm really scared," whimpered Amy, tears in her eyes.

Charley embraced Amy. "I am not going to let him get to you, Amy," cooed Charley. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I promise...do you have Peter Vincent's number?"

She broke away from Charley's embrace. "He doesn't care about us! I paid him to be there today," cried Amy.

"It doesn't matter, Amy," said Charley. "We don't have any choice. Now give me his number."

Charley got on the phone with Peter and Amy spotted a certain someone walk into the club. Jerry. He had a weird hold on her that started to drag her to him when he locked eyes with her. Jerry walked right up to her and smiled. No fangs. Nothing.

Amy felt a sense of security. Was this a true feeling? Or just some freaky vampire magic? Jerry led her onto the dance floor. "Look, you gotta help us," said Charley. "Dandrige has me and Amy trapped in this club downtown."

"No, Charley. I'm sorry," said a very spooked, pale and ill sounding Peter Vincent. "I just can't do that."

"You've gotta come. You're the one who knows what's going on," said Charley.


	13. Help me, Peter!

Charley flew down the hallway towards Peter Vincent's door. Time was ticking away for Amy. It was already gone for Evil and Brenda. Charley would do anything to not let that happen to Amy. "Peter! Open the door!" demanded Charley, slamming, open fisted, on the door.

"Who is it?" came the frightened voice of Peter Vincent. After seeing Evil and Brenda, he wasn't sure if that was Charley or not hollering through the door.

"It's me! Charley Brewster! Let me in!" howled Charley, trying the door knob. Locked.

Peter opened the door only a crack. "Are you one of them?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Charley. He didn't have time to play Peter's little games.

He shoved a cross through the cracked door. "Here, grab this," said Peter Vincent. Ah. Vampire.

Charley did. No blistering. No smoke. Nothing. Peter opened the door and Charley burst in. "We don't have much time!" cried Charley, spinning on his heels. "Dandridge and the Thompson's chased me and Amy all over town! He trapped at us this club!"

The young boy followed Peter into his bedroom where Peter started packing once again. "I'm leaving, Charley," said Peter.

"You can't!"

"Just watch me!"

"But the vampires have Amy!" wailed Charley. "He's going to kill her or turn her or whatever the fuck unless we come to his house!"

"Oh...my G-d! The police! I'll call the police!" said Peter.

"No, Peter. No! They won't believe you, I've tried!" growled Charley. "Peter, it's just us. We're gonna have to save Amy."

"I...I was paid to be there today," admitted Peter. "Amy, she paid me."

"I know."

"And you still want me to help you?" asked Peter.

"Yes!" roared Charley. "You're Peter fucking Vincent, the great vampire killer!"

"That is a character in a movie!" yelled Peter, punching an arm chair. Couldn't he just be..."That isn't even my real name! I'm terrified, Charley. I'm sorry but I am."

"I can't do it alone, Peter," said Charley. "If you don't help, Amy is gonna die. Me too, probably. Please, Peter?"

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry," he sighed.


End file.
